cursadeofdestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Valley
This is the place where Modrid,the queen's sister castle located.There are also a few caves(one of them is not exist in map) and lava(a lava lake is not exist in the map) Location From Harmony Acres,you can go there using a route towards south(road to the elderly). Monster There are five creatures here.They are skeleton,undead,fire golem,vampire and reaper. 'Skeleton' Skeleton can be found behind the town and left of your character if you character walk along the way to the vampire cave from the town.They are 40-42 in level.Hilt bash can kill them easily than slashing. 'Undead' Undead can be found at the graveyard behind the woman' home who will give you quest to make his husband rest in peace.They are 43 in level.You can use either slashing nor blunt damage to kill them. 'Fire Golem' Fire Golem can be found after a bridge across the lava.They are 44-46 in level.They can easily defeat by ice blast as they are fire. 'Vampire' Vampire are located at Vampire Cave.They are 46-48 in level.They are the only creature in Fire Valley that neutral. 'Reaper' Reaper can be found along the way to the Modrid's castle.They are 48 in level.They are very dangerous,so don't get too close to them or you will be in trouble. Quests There are two quest in Fire Valley.They are independent from each other. Quest 1 - O Brother This quest begins in Snowy Mountain, where you will see a blonde man at the well who will ask you to look for his brother, who looks exactly like himself, in Fire Valley. To reach this brother, you must go during day time to the far end of the map in Fire Valley. Once you enter Fire Valley, go straight ahead, across the bridge and turn left towards the cave entrance. If it is daytime, the brother will be standing there at the entrance of the cave, otherwise he is in the cave, and unless you are above level 40, you do not want to enter it. You will need to enter here later when you come to fetch the fifth Elf Ore. This brother will ask you to fetch three firestones (or were they lavastones?) and take it back to the brother in Snowy Mountain. The first firestone is at the far end of the lave river on this side of the bridge. Just walk the furthest space possible along the river (pass the bridge) and pick up the firestone. The second firestone is located at the exact opposite end of the lava river, although on the other side (once you cross the bridge). To get the final piece, go to the graveyard (near the entrance) towards the small lave pool. and look for the firestone along that pool's bank. Now you can go back to Snowy Mountain and finish the quest of the frozen well. As a reward, you receive . . . (I forgot) 2- Restless Soul This is where the lady outside her house in Fire Village asks you to allow her husband to rest in peace. To do so, during midnight, go to the graveyard and talk to the restless soul, and he will as you to find his body and bury it . . . (I am yet to complete this quest) (Not finished yet)